the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to royal woods
welcome to royal woods is the first episode of Walter and the louds Plot A depressed walter gets thrown out of his house and travel to royal woods where he befriended a big family synopsis 'Prologue' The episode begins with Walter introducing himself (Walter jenkins) before the theme song starts Act 1 Walter went to his parents to his parents to ask for more stuff for his past birthday. His mother nervously wrote what he want down while he went through his extremely long wanted stuff list and say that he'll get everything he wants because he's always the favorite child of the family, an enraged Olivia who was eavesdropping came in and tries to explain why Walter can't be the favorite child of the family which causes the two to get into an intense fight that ends with Olivia throwing Walter out of the house. The now depressed walter decided to leave Jefferson city and set off to los Angeles to become an actor. He walked through Apple city and rest for the night in great lakes city in a foster home before setting off again, soon he got tired and exhausted until he reached royal woods and decided to rest for the night again Act 2 Walter walked through the dark streets and rest at a nearby streetlight to study his map until it got blown away by the wind when he was distracted by someone. He then sat down and took out a mug so people can put money in it so he'll buy a new map however a van pulled up and a kind woman asked Walter if he's all alone. When Walter says yes, the woman and her husband insist that he sleep at their house for the night which he agrees to. On the way there, the woman and her husband introduced themselves as Rita and Lynn loud Sr as they stopped at McDonald's to get Walter a burger. When they reach the house and Walter found his map, the trio went inside so Walter can meet the kids which made him shock cause they're 11 of them. Soon Walter put his suitcases in Lincoln's room and decided to call his parents and is relieved to hear them alive. Mary told Walter that Olivia have syngenesophobia and he can't come home until she's completely cured, and it's going to take two years to find therapy that'll help her, which devastate Walter while Lincoln is hearing his conversation. The next day Walter told the family that he's staying until his parents deal with Olivia' s syngenesophobia, so he decided to get to know the loud family as he expressed how much he's gonna like it in royal woods (I think i am gonna like it here) Act3 Three weeks later, Walter begins his first day of school in royal woods as the loud kids give him a quick tour before leaving Walter on his own. During lunch, he encountered a kid named Chandler who thought he's trying to get into his way of becoming popular. The louds warn Walter about Chandler because of his history which made Walter suspicious. After two days of keeping an eye on him, Walter gets confronted by the Chandler who soon challenged him to a fight during recess. At the blacktop Walter prepares for the fight while Lori tries to convince him not to do it,. Soon Chandler arrived and Walter beat him to a pulp in front of everyone who cheers for him giving Walter an opportunity to warn Chandler not to mess with or bully anyone in school or else he'll hunt him down. After school, Walter walk to the van as he and the loud kids went home while he text his parents about his day of school. The episode ends with Walter winking at the viewers after telling what he have learn Cast *Walter Jenkins: voiced by Danny Jacobs *Mary Jenkins: voiced by Mary scheer *Walter Jenkins Sr: voiced by Jeff Bennett *Olivia Jenkins: voiced by Ariana Grande *Bartender: voiced by Jeff Bennett *Foster home owner: voiced by grey delisle *Marvin: voiced by Eric bauza *Rita loud: voiced by Jill Talley *Lynn loud Sr: voiced by Brian stephanek *Lori loud: voiced by Catherine tabers *Leni loud: voiced by liliana mumy *Luna loud: voiced by nika futterman *Luan loud: voiced by Christina pucelli *Lynn loud jr: voiced by Jessica diccicio *Lincoln loud: voiced by Ted Hammond *Lucy loud: voiced by Jessica diccicio *Lana loud: voiced by grey delisle *Lola loud: voiced by grey delisle *Lisa loud: voiced by Lara Miller *Lily loud: voiced by grey delisle *Principal Huggins: voiced by Stephen tobolowsky *Chandler McCann: voiced by Daniel divenere Jesse, Brianna Amber, cookie Cristina and Rico have no lines in this episode Trivia #Amber, cookie, Cristina and Rico made early cameos before the episode they debut in #Amber's dad marvin made a very small speaking role in this episode #Lucy's eyes are permanently revealed after this episode #It's revealed that royal woods and Jefferson city are three days apart by foot Songs included Walter Jenkins: sung by Walter Jenkins himself I think i am gonna like it here: sung by Walter and the loud family Scores From misery to happiness:( an arrangement of subcon forest masked) by Michael giacchino Tea at tiffani's: by Werner tautz Recess brawl/epilogue: by David Newman Meet the family: by Grant kirkhope References Welcome to royal woods: referring to Walter being in royal woods for the first time Walter Jenkins: the song is in tune of the glam song from really loud music and welcome to me from Madagascar jr. I think I am gonna like it here: this song is a remake from Annie